1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to electronic apparatus in the form of radio telephones so constructed as to isolate an internal printed circuit board from physical shocks caused, for example, by dropping.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic apparatus customarily employs printed circuit boards (PCBs) on which are mounted fragile electronic components, for example, microchip components. In most known situations, the PCBs are mounted directly on the hard plastic covers which comprise the outer housing or casing of the electronic apparatus. Mobile telephones, and especially those of the radio telephone variety, are especially susceptible to being dropped and the resulting mechanical shock when they strike the floor or ground often critically harms these electronic components and often renders the electronic apparatus unusable. Not only the shock is deleterious to the components. Another effect is that the PCB is caused to bend which may result in a loosening of the electronic components from their underlying substrate and breakage of the soldered connections.
The present invention relates to portable electronic apparatus such as a radio telephone which includes an outer housing containing electronic components for its operation. A printed circuit board assembly including, for example, a printed circuit board and an accompanying protective shield member, is mounted on supports integral with the interior structure of the outer housing so as to be physically spaced from the outer housing and from the electronic components contained within the outer housing. Resilient cushion members in the form of resilient or rubber-like pads are interposed between the printed circuit board assembly and the supports thereby substantially isolating the printed circuit board from the effect of a physical shock to the outer housing, as would occur if the apparatus were dropped. More specifically, wherein the resilient cushion members firmly engage the printed circuit board at a plurality of spaced locations engaged, variously, with the upper surface, with the lower surface, and with the peripheral edge.
A primary feature, then, of the present invention is the provision of portable electronic apparatus constructed as to isolate an internal printed circuit board from physical shocks caused, for example, by dropping.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of such apparatus being in the form of a portable telephone.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of such apparatus being in the form of a radio telephone.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of such apparatus in which the PCB is resiliently supported within the housing for the telephone so as to be cushioned against adverse movement, including bending, in all three directions of a common three axis orthogonal coordinate system.
Other and further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will become apparent in the following description taken in conjunction with the following drawings. It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not to be restrictive of the invention. The accompanying drawings which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this invention, illustrate one of the embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention in general terms. Like numerals refer to like parts throughout the disclosure.